


High School Confidential

by StormyBear30



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30





	High School Confidential

“Isn’t Mr. Cameron hot” Michael sighed as he and Brian made their way out of their health class. “Jesus…he’s like the most gorgous man I have ever seen”

“He’s ok” Brian replied…trying to hide the jealousy creeping into his voice. It was their first day back in school after a way to short summer. He felt it was bad enough trying to deal with the strange feelings that he had developed for his best during their time spent together…but the new feelings of jealousy were about to push him over the edge. “I mean…he’s not as hot as me…is he Mikey” He spoke hopefully…still trying to keep him machoisms in tact…but failing miserably.

“No ones as hot as you” Michael giggled…nudging his friend with his hip as they made their way towards their lockers. As usual when it came to Brian and his feelings about him…Michael was clueless. As far as he was concerned Brian was only his best friend and despite that fact that he longed for more…he knew that he would never be hot enough…cool enough for the great Brian Kinney. “So what do you want to do now?” he asked as they made their way out into the parking lot each relived to have the day behind them…and both dying to spend some quality time with each other.

“How about we head over to your house and catch up with the captain” was his response as he swatted Michael upon the back of his head before racing towards the bus.

“I’m going to kill you Brian” Michael yelled after his friend…a smile a mile long on his face.

David Cameron watched the two from the window of his classroom…paying particular attention to the much shorter one. He knew that she shouldn’t be having the thoughts that he was having about him…but he found that he couldn’t control himself. From the moment that Michael Novotny walked into his classroom he was hooked. He didn’t know if it was the beautiful dark eyes that peered up at him from the first row…or the well-defined bubble butt that screamed out to him from jeans that looked basically painted on. With one look he knew that Michael was different from the rest…especially from what appeared to be his best friend and obvious pain in the ass Brian Kinney. He had no clue as to how two people so completely different could be so close…and yet there was no denying that either would lay down their very lives for the other. Shaking his head in order to clear the dirty thoughts that were barraging his mind…he turned back to his desk and his upcoming lesson plan.

A few months later…

“Blow job for your thoughts” Brian teased…pinning Michael to the ground as they sat in front of the TV.

“Brian…” Michael hollered through his laughter as his best friend began to tickle him unmercifully. “Stop…Brian…please stop before I piss my pants”

“Ok…ok…take a chill pill” the much stronger man relented…forgoing the tickle fight…but refusing to relinquish the hold that he had on him. “Seriously though…what were you thinking about?”

“I wasn’t thinking about anything” Michael lied…rolling onto his side as he laid his head on Brian’s still heaving chest. “I was just watching TV”

“Ok…so what were we watching?” he asked…forcing Michael to sit up…becoming highly annoyed that Michael was keeping secrets from him.

“Um…er…Ok…so I wasn’t watching TV…so what?” Michael got defensive as he pushed himself away from his friend and made a beeline for the kitchen. “You want anything else to drink?”

“No…what I want you to do is tell me what the hell you are hiding from me” Brian beat him to the kitchen…grabbing him by the arms as he forced him to look at him. “I know you like I know my dick and I know that you have been keeping something from me. So…what is it?”

“It’s just that…” he began not really knowing how to tell his best friend that he was in love with his health teacher. “It’s really stupid but as you now since the beginning of the school year Mr. Cameron has been asking me to do a lot of little projects for him. I know that I am probably crazy…but he always seems to find a reason to touch me and I swear that I catch him staring at me when he thinks that I am not looking. I…I think that he likes me” he rushed the last part out…trying to control his anger at the outburst of laughter he received as a reply.

“Hell yes…you’re crazy” Brian laughed loudly…holding his sides painfully. “You think that David Cameron…love of your life…man that you have been drooling over all year…likes you” he feigned…holding his hand to his heart in an overly dramatic way. “Michael…please. He’s a grown man…who if I heard the rumor right is married with a kid and you think that he is in love with you. With you” his teasing went on ignoring the hurt looks of anger shooting his way. “Michael Novotny…geeky senior…short…scrawny and way to fucking young. You think that he is in love with you. Oh fucking Christ that is rich”

“You know Brian…that is why I didn’t want to tell you in the first place. You think that I don’t know that I am unattractive. You think that I don’t know that there isn’t a man or boy around that would want me…because I already know that. I didn’t want to tell you because I knew how you would react and you did just that. So thank you Brian…thank you for taking the one little hope that I had away from me and making me feel like such a fool”

“Mikey…I was just teasing” Brian returned with a glib smile as he tried to pull his friend into his embrace.

“Go home…get out” Michael shoved his friend towards the front door…not caring about anything else except being alone with his embarrassment.

“Mikey…come on now. I said that I was just kidding” Brian tried to defend…trying to make amends because he knew that he had once again pushed him to far.

“I said get out…and stay out” was Michael’s anger filled retort as with one final shove he pushed Brian out of the house…slamming the front door behind him.

At first Brian was too stunned to do much of anything…but as the anger took over so did his mouth. “You know what Michael…FUCK YOU” he screamed through the door. “Go and live in your dream world…because no one will ever want you in the real one” Pissed off and more then a little upset he skulked back to his house…trying to figure out if he was madder at Michael for the way that he reacted to his teasing…or the fact that he too thought that David Cameron could possible have a crush on his best friend. He hadn’t really paid it much attention…but the more that he thought about it the more he recalled. He did seem to pay particular attention to Michael…asking him to help out after class…doing odd jobs for him during class and on more then one occasion he had found him looking in Michael’s direction when he thought no one was looking.

“Hey Mikey…” Brian sang the next day as he waited for him at his locker. “I stopped by your house this morning to pick you up…but you mother said that you had already left. So what gives?”

“What gives is that Mr. Cameron asked me to come in a few minutes early and help him move some stuff for him” Was Michael’s snide remark as he removed a few books from his locker…stuffing them in his backpack.

“Oh Jesus…I bet you were in your glory weren’t you” Brian chuckled…shutting up immediately at the look of anger that was being sent his way. “So why didn’t you tell me that you were leaving early so I wouldn’t have walked those extra three blocks to your house. I could have just met you here instead”

“Sorry…must have been living in my dream world and I forgot” Brian watched stunned as Michael turned away from him…leaving him gaping in his wake before the anger once again took over him. “Whatever…” he mumbled to himself as he tried to play off looking cool when his heart just wasn’t in it. He hated it when Michael was mad at him and usually that anger lasted the night and they were fine the next morning…but this time he knew that he had pushed a little to far as he continued to watch his retreating figure.

“Michael…is something wrong between you and Brian?” he heard Mr. Cameron ask as he continued to help him reline the bookshelves after school.

“Brian and I…nah” he lied…closing his eyes briefly as he felt a warm hand lay on his shoulder. “It’s just guy stuff”

“Guy stuff…like fighting over the same girl…stuff” he replied…waiting for Michael’s response. He knew for a fact that Michel’s best friend was gay. Hell…he was out and right proud of it…but with Michael it was harder to tell. When he had first met him…he thought he had picked him up on his gaydar but as the school year went on it was getting harder and harder to tell.

“Like that would happen” Michael laughed…focusing his attention back to his duties. “Guys or girls…I would never have a chance compared to Brian. He’s the one that everyone wants and I am just his dowdy sidekick” he rushed out…not meaning to reveal too much and yet needing to in the process. “Sorry Mr. Cameron. I don’t mean to be laying all this on you”

“It’s ok Michael…that’s what I am here for” he replied softly…placing his hand upon Michael’s shoulder once again as he gently forced him to turn around. “I am sure that there are a lot of girls…or guys out there that are crazy about you” he went on…emphasizing the word guys. “It’s just that you have been living in Brian’s shadow for so long that you don’t’ notice it”

“No…Brian’s right” Michael defended his best friend…despite the fact that he was still pissed at him. “I’m just this geeky person…whose to short and to young for anyone to like. Shit…I mean…” he stammered once he realized what he had said. “Um…you know what Mr. Cameron I have to go now. I just remembered that I promised my mother that I would help her with some stuff around the house. I will see you in class on Monday”

David watched as his star pupil raced from his class…almost colliding with the wall when he lost his footing on a turn. “Shit…” he spoke to the empty classroom as he slammed his hands upon the selves in front of him. He somehow had a feeling that Michael had finally figured out why he had been giving him extra duties…spending extra time with him when he could and that thought sickened him. He didn’t know how he was going to handle this situation…but what he did know was that he would deal with it later. He had one thing on his mind and that one thing was going to Babylon…finding some hot man and fucking his brains out.

 

Babylon later that night…

“I knew you couldn’t be mad at me for to long” Brian whispered drunkenly against his friend’s ear. “I knew you would realize how much you love me and come back to me”

“You had my fake id…how else was I supposed to get into Babylon tonight” he replied through clenched teeth a bit fearful that the bouncers would hear him.

“You could have wowed em with your sexy body and the gorgous face of your” Brian drawled on…wrapping his body even tighter around Michael’s as they continued to dance together.

“Yeah right…according to you I’m a frumpy troll who has no chance of finding a man” he tried to be angry…but it proved useless as he fell into a fit of giggles in his friends embrace.

“I never said that you were a frumpy troll…far from it” Brian replied against his ear…tugging it playfully. “In fact you are one of the hottest men around here”

“Oh I am” Michael giggled…a blush racing across his face.

“Uh huh…you just don’t know it” Brian chuckled…meshing their foreheads together in an age-old fashion. “Everyone knows it…but you”

“You’re high” he responded…trying to ignore the way that Brian was staring at him with such hunger in his eyes. He didn’t get another chance to speak as Brian dove in for a much-anticipated kiss. Immediately he lost himself in the intensity of what they were doing…only to be left cold as Brian broke away from him. “Wh…what…” Michael muttered…trying to gain his bearings around him.

“Gotta go…” was Brian’s simple reply as he gave Michael a playful wink before charging after another nameless face in the crowd.

“Fucking great…” Michael exclaimed to himself as he turned to make his way back to the bar…only to run head first into someone behind him. “Oh shit sorry about that. I didn’t…Mr. Cameron” he shot out…coming face to face with his teacher. “Shit…I mean…what are you doing here?”

“I’d ask you the same thing except I already have a pretty good idea” David teased…unable to stop the smile that plagued his face at finally getting the answer he wanted.

“You’d be wrong” Michael said…pushing past his teacher in dire need of a cold stiff drink. “Beer please” he yelled towards the bartender…downing half of it once he had received it.

“Aren’t you a little too young to be drinking?” David asked…ordering his own drink as he leaned against the bar. He hated the fact that he sounded like an old fuddy duddy…but it was the teacher instilled in him and he couldn’t help himself.

“Look…you are my teacher when we are in class…but here…in this club you’re just another nameless man…ok” Michael bit out…sick and tired of the men that he cared about playing games with him.

“Whoa…easy there. I was only joking” David defended.

“Look…I’m sorry Mr. Cameron…but Brian….” Michael went on to say…but was cut off before he had the chance.

“Say no more. Let me guess. Brian dragged you here and then pushed you aside like yesterdays leftovers” he surmised…smiling broadly once he realized he was right. “Oh and Michael…in my class room you call me Mr. Cameron…here in this club I am David. How about you and I get our groove thing on and dance”

“Ok David…” Michael beamed as David took the drink out of his hand…placing it on the bar before leading him towards the middle of the dance floor. Michael was in glorious heaven as he continued to dance with his teacher through several pulse pounding songs…only to end up in his arms as a slower jam began to play. Closing his eyes he allowed the much older man to pull him even tighter into his embrace before whispering words that nearly caused him to faint on the spot.

“Do you want to get out of here?” David asked before he knew what he was saying…but he didn’t care any longer. Being that close to Michael had brought out the animal in him and there was nothing that he wanted more then to make love to the much to younger man.

“Yeah…yeah…” Michael responded nervously as David took his hand and led him out into the cooling night air. “David…wait” he called out…halting their progress as they made their way towards David’s car. “Wh…what are we doing? I mean you’re my teacher and I am your student and…” he stopped unsure if he should say what he was about to say. “Do you really want to fuck me Mr. Cameron?” he asked braver…throwing caution to the wind as he strode up to the unspeaking man…wrapping his arms around his neck.

“No…” was David’s one worded response…causing Michael to try and back off…but he was having none of it as he clasped onto his back stepping figure. “I don’t want to fuck you” he whispered with heavy breath…his lips inches from the scared young man.

“Then what do you want?” Michael asked his eyes full of concern and flat out fear.

“I want to make love to you” was his truthful response as he leaned in and captured soft and youthful lips under his own. The kiss started out slow and uneventful…but soon Michael was a willing participant as he once again wrapped his arms around David’s neck and gave into the kiss whole heartedly. “Lets go” he panted once they broke their kiss…once again taking Michael’s hand as they rushed towards his car. Michael was all over him as he drove through the near empty street of Liberty Avenue and he wasn’t complaining one little bit.

“Do you have anything?” Michael asked between breaths as they raced up the stairs leading to his soon to be lover’s bedroom.

“Top drawer of the dresser” he replied…watching as Michael searched through the drawer…pulling out a handful as he held them in front of him. “Boy you have a lot of expectations” he laughed…as he pulled the grinning man to him…once again plastering his lips against his own. Closing his eyes he relished the way that Michael’s hands felt on his bare skin as he worked his shirt from off of his body. It was like roughness and softness rolled into one and he knew that with just one simple touch that he would never tire of it. “I want to see you” he whispered…once again closing his eyes as Michael switched the warmness of his hands for the moistness of his lips along his neck and back.

“Not until I see all of you” Michael whispered against his ear…biting it playfully before he began to nip and tease his way around towards his front. With nimble hands he quickly undid the belt located around his waist…tossing it over his head once he had removed it. “God your so hard” he teased…licking at David’s protruding bottom lip before setting back to the task at hand. Kneeling slowly…his hands working their magic on the zipper of his pants before dropping them to the floor. Michael had never seen a dick so huge in his lifetime. Hell who was he kidding…he had only seen two other dicks in his lifetime. Brian’s and some random stranger that he had met at Babylon the previous year…who had taken his ongoing virginity away from him. He hoped and prayed that he was good enough to pleasure David…or he would have to seriously consider transferring schools for the rest of the semester. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath before leaning forward and engulfing his wavering penis deep within his mouth.

“Holy shit…” David cried out as he felt warm wetness cover his overly sensitive penis. It had been awhile since he had anyone blow him and Michael’s mouth was not only amazing….but it was addicting as well. “Oh god Michael…” his moans continued as he ran a hand through his jet black hair…urging him onward with just a little more urgency. “Oh lord…just like that” Closing his eyes he allowed his head to fall back as sensations galore rolled over him. He knew that he had developed that little crush on the school boy…but as he looked down at him working over his cock…he soon realized that it was turning into more the that…it was turning into forbidden love.

With determined measures he lifted the talented boy from his knee’s pulling him tauntly against his body as he began to kiss him senseless. His hands weren’t idle themselves as he slowly worked the tight spandex shirt that he wore over his head…making sure to touch and feel every inch of his supple back and shoulders. Releasing his lips…he began a trail of fire down his neck…making use of teeth and tongue as he attacked his swollen nipples. He could feel his breath stop in his chest as with each moan of pleasure derived from over kissed lips he got harder and harder. “David…” he heard Michael moan once he had shed him of his jeans.

“Hmmm…” was his only able reply as his hand ran up and down the rounded globes of his beautiful ass cheeks.

“Make love to me…please” he begged…hating that he didn’t sound manlier…but needed to feel David lodged deep within him once and for all. He couldn’t help the giddy scream that erupted from his as David literally picked him up and tossed him onto the bed. Within mere seconds he felt the older mans body as it pressed against his own as they began to dry hump themselves into stupidity. “Oh god David…” he cried out…on the verge of losing it. “I’m going to come” Before he knew what had happened David had shimmied down his body and was milking his leaking dick for all that he was worth. He tried to hold onto the sensations for as long as he could but with David’s talented mouth it didn’t take long and with a loud orgasmic scream he gave into the explosion fully. He tried to control the giggles…but he couldn’t as David lapped his wayward spunk with his tongue…making sure to pay particular attention to the places that seemed to make him giggle the most.

He loved the sound of Michael’s laughter as he continued with his ministrations until he was licked clean dry. However…his own body needed release as he picked up one of the dropped condoms from off of the floor…placing it over his dick before situating himself at Michael’s entrance. “Are you sure about this Michael…because once we do this we can never go back”

“I’m sure” Michael spoke with assurance…wrapping his legs even tighter around David’s waist as he urged him forward.

He didn’t need to be told twice as he eased his way inward…halting for just a moment as a grimace of pain crossed over Michael’s handsome face…only to move onward once it was gone. He found himself in glorious heaven as he dick lay fully wedged between his glorious ass. “God Michael…you’re so fucking tight” he cried out…mentally cursing himself because he knew that he wasn’t going to last long. He never wanted that night to end…but with another few strokes he was crying out in delirium and filling the condom’s tip to capacity. Thoroughly drained….but in a good way he quickly removed himself from Michael’s ass…disposing of the condom before falling beside the silent man. “You’re not having second thoughts now are you?” David asked nervously as he brushed a stray piece of hair from off his wettened forehead.

“No…” he said with a faint blush. “Are you?”

“No way…” he chuckled…staring into eyes as dark as chocolate. “Can I tell you something Michael?” David asked…knowing that Michael was in fact having second thoughts and knowing just what to say to ease his fears. “I’ve actually had quite a crush on you from the first moment that you walked into my classroom” he went on when Michael gave him a nod. “I’m sure that you know that is the only reason that I asked you to help me out with all those projects. Why I called on you whenever I needed something done. It’s why you constantly found me staring at you”

“Really…” he asked astonished as he sat up a little…head on his elbow as he gazed back at his new lover. “I mean I sorta hoped and all and when I told Brian he just told me that I was crazy and…”

“Michael…Brian can never know about this…ok” David cut him off in a panic. “No one can ever know about this…about us. I could get into some serous trouble if it were found out that I were dating one of my students”

“You…you want to date me?” Michael asked shyly…glancing down at the sheets before searching David’s eyes again.   
“Oh hell Michael…I’d marry you if I could…but for now we have to keep whatever happens between us a secret. At least until the end of the year and then when you turn eighteen. When do you turn eighteen by the way?” he asked with a chuckle.

“In three months” he blushed…leaning into David’s touch as he tenderly cupped his cheek within his hand.

“And school ends in six months. Do you think that you can keep our little secret until then?” he asked with a good hearted laugh…knowing that he could as he pounced forward…knocking him to his back before shoving his tongue down his throat.

Three Months Later…

“Happy Birthday Mikey” how does it feel to be able to enter Babylon and for once be legal” Brian teased his friend…planting a full and wet kiss upon his lips for good measure. “So come on birthday boy come and dance with your best friend” he laughed…taking Michael’s hand into his own as he attempted to drag him onto the dance crowded dance floor.

“I can’t…I have to go” Michael declined…kissing his friend upon the cheek before weaving his way towards the exit.

“Hey…what’s your rush. You act as if you have a hot date or something” Brian ribbed his friend as he once again tried to pull him back onto the dance floor.

“I said no Brian” Michael cried out…jerking his hand away once again as he tried to walk away. “I’ll call you tomorrow”

“Where the fuck are you going?” Brian asked…tired of playing the game because the truth of the matter was that in the previous few months he had begun to see less and less of his best friend. His irritation only increased when Michael chose to ignore him and literally ran out the door. With determined steps he followed his friend…bound and determined to find out where he was going and whom he was going to meet.

“Holy shit…No fucking way” he spoke to himself twenty minutes later as Michael raced out of a cab and into the waiting arms of their health teacher. It was bad enough to see the way that they were clinging to each other…but when David Cameron leaned down and kissed his best friend in a way that a teacher should not be touching a student…Brian nearly lost his mind. He didn’t know what to do. On one hand he was drying to jump from his car and alert the secretive two that they had a secret no more…but on the other hand he had to admit that he had never seen Michael so happy in the entire time that he had known him. Opting to leave the two alone…at least for the time being he left…because the truth of the matter was that he didn’t know how to deal with what he had just found out.

“Happy Birthday baby…” David sang to his lover…kissing him on the cheek before racing out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Michael sleepily called out after him…trying like hell to stay awake after two glorious bouts of lovemaking.

“For these…” he replied a moment later his hands over loaded with a tray full of birthday goodies. “Happy Birthday Michael…” he whispered against his lips as he stole a quick kiss…placing the tray on the bed before a wide eyed Michael.

“OMG…David you didn’t have to go to all this trouble” he grinned sheepishly at the tray loaded down with a beautiful Birthday cake…a bottle of wine and a present to boot.

“It wasn’t any trouble at all and besides you’re worth it” was his earnest reply as he once again leaned over and swiped another kiss. “So come on dig in” his laughter turned infectious as within minutes the two of them consumed half the cake and the bottle of wine. “Happy birthday once again” David teased as he licked a stray bit of icing from off of Michael’s chin. “I love you Michael” he whispered truthfully…staring into shimmering eyes loaded with tears. “Hey…what’s with the tears?” he asked…pulling Michael into his arms…fearful of what he was about to hear.

“I love you too David” he sighed against the softness of his neck…closing his eyes as the tears continued to fall.

“So what’s with the tears then” David asked…pulling away from his lover as he held him.

“I’m just so happy” Michael giggled in embarrassment. “I mean for years I’ve been the geeky side kick to the great Brian Kinney and no body ever wanted to be with me and now I have you and your perfect and…”

“Hey…I am far from perfect” David said truthfully. “But I mean it when I tell you that I love you and I want things to work out between us. However…we have a lot of things to discuss…but that is for a later time and a later place. For now…we make love once again and then we fall asleep in each others arms”

“I can’t…” Michael whined…trying to push himself away from David in order to collect his clothes. “I’m already an hour past my curfew and if I don’t get home my mother is going to ground me for the fucking rest of the year”

“Don’t leave just yet…stay with me” He felt David murmur against his ear as he nipped at it playfully. “I want to fuck you one last time before you go” his teasing continued as he tried to pull Michael back onto the bed with him.

“David…I can’t. I really have to go”

“Ten more minutes…”

“I really can’t. My mother will be home in less then an hour and if I am not there then there will be hell to pay”

“Ok…ok…” David laughed…jumping off of the bed as he picked up his discarded clothing. “Let me get dressed and I will take you home”

Brian watched from the shadows of Michael’s front yard as he and David pulled into the driveway. He watched the way that they made out like crazy kids…pawing each other as if they could not get enough. It sickened him to know that David Cameron…a full blown adult was fucking around with one of his students…much less his best friend in the entire world. He didn’t know what his game was…but he knew one thing…that like it or not Michael was going to be hurt in the end. “Bye…” he heard Michael say in a not so quiet whisper as he climbed out of the car. “I love you” was heard loud and clear before the car door was shut and David Cameron was on his way back home.

“So how the fuck long has this been going on?” he asked angrily….jumping out of the shadows as he grabbed onto Michael’s arm and forced him to face him.

“Jesus fucking Christ…are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Michael screamed…pushing Brian away trying to get back into the house. “What business is it of yours anyway” he cried over his shoulder…not bothering to even try to hinder Brian from entering…because he knew it would be a lost cause.

“It’s my business because you are my best friend and you’ve been lying to me for god knows how long” he shot back…falling backwards onto the couch before his anger got the best of him. “So Mikey…how long has this been going on between you and our dear sweet teacher…Mr. Cameron”

“Stop it Brian…” Michael warned…taking a seat across from his friend out of fear of what Brian might say or do next. “I didn’t tell you because I knew that this was how you were going to react” he half lied…crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the outburst.

“You are so fucking full of shit” Brian roared…jumping off of the couch as he began to pace the length of the living room. “You didn’t tell me because your much older lover told you not to…afraid that if I found out that I would make life unbearable for him” his cry got louder as he tried to control the images of Michael kissing David that were assaulting him. “Jesus Michael…he could be your fucking father and you’re fucking him” the words came out before he had a chance to take them back…and he knew that he had gone to far as Michael sat before him with tears in his eyes. He knew the fact that Michael growing up without a father was a touchy topic…but as he continued to look down at his tearful friend the anger he was trying to control exploded. “Look…I’m sorry for saying that…but the truth of the matter is that he is a grown man…fucking a teenager and that is not acceptable. I forbid you from ever seeing him again” he knew that he sounded like a spoiled brat…but he didn’t care. Michael was his and no one was supposed to take his place…no one.

“You what?” Michael repeated…flying off the chair as he grabbed onto Brian’s arm…spinning him around until they were face to face. “You forbid me” he laughed almost hysterically. “Who the fuck do you think that you are?” his line of anger filled questions continued. “You fuck any man that looks your way. Some older then you…some younger and it has never been a concern…but now that I have found someone that actually likes me for me…it’s a problem”

“It’s a problem because that man is your teacher and what he is doing is illegal. If the word were to get out that he was fucking one of his students…well there is sure to be jail time served as well as losing his teaching position” he leered…making sure that he once again had the upper hand.

“You wouldn’t?” Michael rushed out…tears once again misting his eyes at the nerve of his once thought best friend.

“Care to try me. I don’t want you seeing him every again Mikey and I mean that”

“I love him Brian…does that mean anything to you?” he asked through his pain as he gazed into Brian’s’ eyes to show just how true his words were. “I love him…but more importantly he loves me. I don’t care that he’s older then me and neither does he…why can’t you see that Brian”

“Look Mikey…he only loves you because you make him feel young again. How can he possibly love you. What the fuck do you have in common. You’re in hiding now and that’s ok because I am sure all he does is fuck your brains out…but what happens after that. What happens when you’ve graduated and he realizes that you both have nothing in common?” He hated hurting Michael…and he knew that he was by the look of pure sadness that was radiating from his friends eyes…but he knew that the truth had to be spoken.

“You don’t think that I don’t know that we have nothing in common. You seem to think that I am this naive little boy with no brain in my head…but I’m not as stupid as you think. I know that there is no real future with David and he knows that too. It’s not about that. It’s about feeling loved and knowing that there is someone that cares about you in that special way. I’ve only ever felt that way about one other person Brian…but he thought I was never good enough for him and maybe he’s right. But…with David I feel like I am good enough…even if it’s only for now. I don’t expect him to cart me off out into the open and declare his love for me to his friends and his family. I just like being in love with someone and they loving me in return…even if it’s just for the moment. Is that so wrong to you Brian?” Michael asked honestly…his heart breaking as Brian stood before him speechless before taking his leave for the door. “Fine…leave…just like you always do” he sniffed…wiping at his cascading tears. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you”

“You know Michael…I may be an asshole. You may think that I don’t care about anyone else but myself…but you’re wrong. I care about you…more then you can ever know and I hate the fact that you are setting yourself up for heartbreak. I won’t say anything Mikey…but I can’t be there for you when your perfect world comes crashing down around your feet…and I can guarantee you that it will”

“I wouldn’t expect anything else from you Brian” Michael said sadly…closing the door softly behind him before falling to the floor and falling apart.

 

Four Months Later…

“So what should be do tonight” David asked Michael as he entered his home…pulling him onto the couch beside him as they shared a quick kiss. “How about we order a pizza and watch a movie” he said as he picked up the phone and began to dial the familiar number.

“David wait…how about we go out tonight?” he asked hopefully…tired of the same thing night after night. “We could go to Babylon. Tonight they are having the king of Babylon contest. That could be fun…couldn’t it?” he asked timidly.

“Um…yeah…that could be fun…but I am just not up for going out tonight. So…how about that pizza” he ignored Michael looks of sadness as he pulled himself off the couch and walked to the other end of the living room. “The same sound good?”

“Is this all were going to be now?” Michael spoke softly…so softly that David had to strain to hear him. “Is it always going to be the same…me coming over here…us fucking and then me going home?”

“Michael…you knew what you were getting into when we started this thing” David replied smugly…getting his defenses up since he knew that this moment would come eventually.

“Yeah…I know” he agreed…turning to face the man that he truly did love…but knew that after tonight he would never see again. “You said that we had to keep our relationship a secret because I was under age…but that when I graduated that we could come out of hiding. Well…I graduated over a month ago and yet here we are still hiding”

“I love you Michael…you know that but I am just not ready to announce to the world that I am dating a eighteen year old kid. I have a reputation to uphold and I can’t risk losing that” David spoke briskly…walking over to Michael as he placed his hand upon his chubby cheek. “I can only give you what we have now. I’m not ready or able to give you more” he spoke seriously…hating the fact that he was breaking the younger mans heart…but not willing to give up his entire career on simple love and attraction.

“So…it’s over…we’re over” Michael hiccupped…trying to control the tears threatening to burst from the dam.

“We don’t have to be…but like I said I can’t give you more then what we have now”

“Goodbye David…” Michael whispered brokenly…kissing his lover softly upon his lips in a parting goodbye before walking out the door. He cried the entire way home…opting to walk the long journey in order to clear his head. He was completely devastated…despite the fact that he knew that it would have happened eventually. “Well you prediction came true Brian” he spoke into the warm moistness of the evening…tears once again cascading down his face at the mention of his one time friend’s name.

“Hey baby…you’re home early tonight” he heard his mother call out to him as he entered their home…cringing with the idea of having to face her.

“Yeah…I’m really tired…think I’ll just go to bed” he called out over his shoulder…racing towards the sanctuary of his room. Locking the door he wandered across the room…taking the last picture of he and Brian off of the pin board located on the wall. He couldn’t stop the flow of tears once again as he recalled just how much he had missed his best friend during the previous two months.

“Michael…baby…are you ok?” he heard his mother question through the door…forcing him to wipe away his tears before jumping under the covers. “Michael…let me in” her cries got louder as she tried the doorknob…only to find it locked. “What’s wrong? What happened?” her questions continued…each one louder and louder. “Michael Charles Novotny…you let me in this very instant” she demanded…banging her fists upon the door in hopes of getting his attention.

“I’m fine mom…I just need to be alone…please” he falsely assured…rolling over onto his stomach as he pulled the covers over his head. For several minutes he heard his mothers rantings as she tried every trick in the book to get him to open the door…finally giving up when she realized that he was not budging. Sleep eluded him for many hours as he recounted the many wasted hours spent trying to build a relationship with David and the fact that he no longer had the most important person in his life any longer to fall back.

“Michael…I have to go to work. Are you going to be all right? I can call in and get someone else to cover my shift if you need me to” the loud voice of his mother wafted through the door…jerking him from his unrestful slumber that next morning.

“No ma…I’m fine” he lied…covering his head once again in hopes of losing himself in slumber once again.

“Michael…I’m really worried about you. Come to the door so I can see you and make sure that you are really ok” she begged…tears littering her cheeks…knowing that her son was hurting and not knowing why. Usually she would blame this kind of behavior on Brian…but since their split as friend’s months before she knew that it had to be something else.

“I’m just tired ma. Really…I’m fine. Go to work and I will see you later” he cried out…forcing his eyes closed as he prayed that she would just leave him the fuck alone. His wishes answered he fell back into a some what deep sleep…only to be jerked awake by a loud banging upon his bedroom door. Glancing at the alarm clock by his bed he noticed that it had been in fact several hours since his mother had supposedly left. “I said I am fine ma…just leave me the fuck alone”

“Get your ass out of bed and open this fucking door before I kick it down” he heard the aggravated voice of Brian cry out. He was in no mood for a confrontation…but at the same time he had to admit that he was dying to lay eyes upon him. Slowly he idled up to the door…unlocking it as Brian burst into the room stopping in front of him as he pulled him into his arms unspeaking.

“Oh god Brian” Michael cried out in painful agony as he broke apart in the arms that time and time before hand had held him together. “I’m so sorry…so sorry” his cries continued as he tightened the hold that he had on him…frightened beyond belief that it was in fact really a dream that would disappear any minute.

“It’s ok Mikey…I’m here and everything’s going to be ok” Brian soothed…leading his friend towards the bed…lying down beside him once he had hi, somewhat settled. For several moments they just laid together…Michael plastered to Brian’s side as he tried to pull himself together.

“You were right you know” Michael sniffled moments later after finally composing himself. “You were right about everything. David never had any intentions of coming out about our relationship and that even though I knew that it was going to happen…it still hurt. I should have just listened to you and none of this would have happened” he sobbed…grabbing onto Brian as if for dear life.

“I wish that I hadn’t been right Mikey…you have no idea how I wish I hadn’t been right” Brian spoke truthfully…pulling Michael even closer to him…in desperate need of feeling his friend closeness once again. He had missed Michael terribly the previous few months….but pride and stupidity had stopped him from talking to him time and time again. “But…I was wrong to desert you like I did. I was so angry and maybe a little jealous that you had found someone to replace me” he spoke truthfully hating how vulnerable he sounded…but knowing that Michael needed to know the truth.

“You…jealous of me being with someone else” Michael giggled nervously…unable to look in his friends eyes for a moment as he tried to gain his nerve to continue. His breath caught in his throat as he finally felt secure enough to look into Brian’s eyes and seeing what he found there. “Brian…” he whispered hoarsely…but Brian didn’t allow him to finish as he leaned in and covered his lips with his own.

The kiss was sweet yet forceful as Brian tried to drink in too many months of being apart. He hadn’t realized until that very moment just how much he truly loved and missed his Mikey. He wanted things to be different…didn’t want everything to be the same as before. He was ready to be more to Michael then just his best friend and he was bound and determined to prove it by any means. His hands became life forces of their own as they found their way under his shirt…caressing every inch of his supple skin. His dick hardened immediately as he shifted forward…pinning the shorter man under his frame…increasing the velocity of said kiss until the need for air forced them apart. Brian was ready for the part of a relationship that he had avoided with every other trick and fuck…the part where you actually make love to the person that you are with. Michael was the only one that would ever receive that part of him and he was more then determined to do what he had to do to prove to him that he would never be just a simple fuck to him.

“Brian…no” Michael moaned…pushing his re-found friend away from him. “I can’t…I’m sorry” he cried out…slipping out of Brian’s grasp as he sat shaking on the side of the bed. “It’s just to soon” he sighed…hating that fact that he was finally able to get a side of Brian that he had only dreamed about…but knowing that emotionally he just wasn’t ready for it.

“You really loved him didn’t you?” Brian asked…already knowing the answer by the look of pure sadness floating in Michael’s eyes. “I’ve finally lost you” he whispered sadly…sitting up himself. “I’ve finally pushed you to hard and…”

“Oh god Brian…you haven’t lost me” Michael replied with a sad smile. “And yes I really did love David…but you have always been my first love…my true love…don’t you know that? I would have given up everything before David to be with you…but it wasn’t our time. We weren’t ready because we were too concerned about losing our friendship. I may have loved David…but you I will always love no matter what. No matter where I am. No matter who I am with…it will always be you that I will love the most…and I always will” he vowed truthfully…taking Brian’s slightly shaking hand into his own.

“Are you saying that there can never be anything more between us Mikey?” Brian asked fearfully…afraid that he had finally blown any chances of being with his one true love.

“No…” Michael said with a smile. “What I am saying is that right now I need my best friend more then I have ever needed him before. As for the rest…we can just let it play out and see what happens. There’s just so much that is about to happen in our lives now that we’ve graduated. You’re going off to an out of state college and I am staying here and going to community college. We’re going to meet new people…maybe fall in love with some of them. So lets just enjoy the rest of the summer. Two best friends just hanging out…getting into trouble and dealing with the idea that we are going to have to grow up sooner or later”

“When did you get to be so smart” Brian chuckled…trying to hide the hurt that was eating at him…at his foolishness for allowing Michael to slip from his grasp for to long. “I really do love you Mikey” he spoke earnestly…placing his forehead in the only place that he ever felt truly safe and loved. “Always have…always will” His laughter turned to a sigh of defeat as slight sounds of slumber reached his ears. Pulling his sleeping friend into his arms he too closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

Six Years Later…

“Well it’s certainly big enough” Michael spoke in awe as he surveyed the new loft that Brian had just purchased.

“Nothing’s good enough for the ad man of the year” Brian boasted…pulling a frosty beer from the cooler that he carried with him. Wrapping one free arm around his friend’s waist…he handed the beer to him with the other.

“I am so proud of you Brian. You’re already a junior partner after only working there two years and who knows what you can do with two more” he joked…turning around in Brian’s embrace until they were face to face. I really am proud of you” he beamed…kissing Brian tenderly upon his lips before attempting to walk away.

“Well I am proud of you to Mikey” Brian replied in turn…placing his beer on the floor at his feet…before pulling Michael fully into his arms.

“Proud of me for what?” he asked…confused at Brian’s words. “I quit community college after three semesters and I now work at the Big Q. Trust me there’s nothing to be proud of me for”

“Assistant Manger of the Big Q” he corrected…refusing to let Michael degrade himself any more then he already had. “You started out at the bottom and worked your way up and that is nothing to be ashamed of. Besides you’re already being considered for store manager…which I already know that you will be perfect for”

“Thanks Brian” Michael sighed…losing himself in the feel of Brian’s arms.

“Besides…that’s not what I am proud of you for” he went on…taking Michael’s hand as he led him over to what would be the bedroom once the construction was finished.

“Oh…what else are you proud of me for?” he asked…truly having no earthly clue as to what he was talking about.

“I was thinking about putting a huge king size bed right here in the middle” he ignored Michael’s question as he moved to the middle of the room. “And over here I am having a extra large closet built…lots of room for my clothes and anyone else that might want to stay over” he grinned over as his silent friend…praying that he was getting the hints that he was trying to send his way…but fearing he was not. “Here…” he went on…walking to the other side of the room...pointing at a spot by the bed. “And over there by the bed I will have a his and his dresser set…with shelf’s hanging all over the walls for any knick knacks that need to be set out”

“Knick knacks…you don’t collect knick knacks” Michael joked…picking up a strange vibe from Brian…but to frightened to heed it.

“Jesus Michael” Brian cried out in frustration as he turned away from his friend. “I may not have any knick knacks but you do. Do you know what I am saying here and why the fuck are we talking about knick-knacks. Do you want to move in or what?” he burst out…hands on hips as he turned to face his unspeaking friend. “Mikey…”

“So um…we would just be friends sharing a one bedroom apartment?” he finally broke the silence…walking slowly over to where Brian was standing in rigid formation. “Just friends…right” he drawled out…hands behind his back as he continued his journey.

“Well…we could be just friends if you want…but I was thinking we could be best friends with benefits and…oh how I want those benefits” he laughed softly…doing the same as Michael as he locked his hands behind his back…moving slowly towards the unknown in a shy fashion.

“And those benefits would include what…the sharing of each others toothbrush…and what clothes”

“Yes…exactly the sharing of clothes” Brian grinned…fighting the urge to grab Michael into his arms and kiss him senseless. “And lets start with that shirt that you are wearing now. I’d like to borrow it” he chuckled…finally giving into his urge to touch Michael as he reached out and slowly ran his hands under the knit shirt that he was wearing. Ever so slowly he began to lift it up over his stomach…his chest…pulling it over his head when he received no protest. “Can’t forget the pants” his playfulness played on as he reached down and began to unbuckle the gold buttons one by one. Without resistance they fell to the floor where Michael reached down to picked them up…handing them to Brian once he had. “Now…now for the underwear” he stammered…resting his hands on Michael’s hips as he stared deeply into his eyes. He was once again waiting for Michael to put a stop to their game as usual…but as he continued to gaze into his dark eyes…he knew that playtime was far from over. He knew that things between them were about to take a drastic turn…one that they had been working towards since that fateful day in Michael’s room. There had been times apart…friends and lovers…but not once did they ever lose the loving connection that would forever be a part of their lives.

With Brian’s hands still upon his hips…Michael reached down and slide the boxer briefs down his leg…kicking them across the room as he stood completely nude in front of his best friend and soon to be lover. His mouth went completely dry as eyes of the purest hazel traveled up and down his well toned body…getting him harder and harder with every inch that he covered. “Brian…” he whispered fearfully when Brian hadn’t moved a single step.

“Those work outs have really been paying off haven’t they?” he spoke more to himself then to Michael. He could not believe how tight and luscious Michael’s body had become in the two years since he had moved back to the Pitts. “Michael…are you sure about this?” he asked seriously…stepping away from Michael for the briefest of seconds before ripping his own clothes off in response to his stupid question. Pulling Michael into his arms he captured lips that he had been dying to taste deeply from the moment he had come back into town. They had kept their pact in tact once he had come back…vowing that neither was ready for the responsibility that a full-fledged relationship had entailed. However…six years later and with each succeeding in their line of work they knew that it was time.

“I’m ready Mikey. I’m ready for us to become an us” he laughed giddily…knowing that what he said made no sense…but then again made all the sense in the world between the two of them.

“I’m ready Brian…I am so ready” Michael assured as he allowed Brian to lay him on a drop cloth bunched up on the floor behind him. “I love you Brian” he cried out…breaking the attack that Brian was raging upon his over kissed lips. “I really love you”

“I really love you too Mikey. Always have…always will”

The End…


End file.
